


Can We Go Back?

by Team7Extra



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra
Summary: Naru was happy for Usagi. She found such close friends that seemed to truly care for her. Usagi most likely hadn't even realized how far apart they have grown, for Naru was sure if she had that Usagi would have come running with tears and apologies. But its alright. Naru was happy. But sometimes she wishes . . .Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net
Relationships: Osaka Naru & Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Can We Go Back?

**Can We Go Back?**

Can we go back to what we used to be?

We would cry of laughter together, us and them too.

Now I cry alone because I'm just a memory to you.

Have you forgotten the times spent together?

Floor set circles telling fears and hopes, Sharing tears and jokes.

Can we get back to what used to be?

When we loved each other.

When we could always count on one another.

How did we get here from where we were?

From the best of friends to strangers that talk.

When you see me on the street you just walk.

Did we already grow so far apart?

We interact as a muscle response, nothing more.

On that front we have a even score.

I guess I know that this is just life, right?

But when I close my eyes I smile.

Cause I'm back to where we used to be for awhile.


End file.
